


Cultural Exchange

by Sakuyabs



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Casual Violence, Dark Humor, F/M, Friendship, race war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuyabs/pseuds/Sakuyabs
Summary: I played a game of Monster Prom with two friends of mine and after resisting the call of violence that makes me want to rage at those bastards and after writhing in pain from missing out on love and genocide I wrote this story relating to our time playing Monster Prom. Basically, a fairy and slayer become bros, a minotaur gets concern over her wolf boi, a race war occurs, cultures, and we learn a valuable lesson on why death doesn't equal consent.





	Cultural Exchange

Cultural Exchange

During lunch time at Monster High, several ghosts who frequently haunt the bathrooms have formed a group calling themselves the Reformation of Assimilated Poltergeists Entities or a word I’m sure the reader is mature enough to use themselves so the narrator is spared from saying it have been causing multiple accidents in order to grow their number and force the new ghosts to join their collective through the use of what terrible thing the reader is currently thinking. The halls are filled with flickering lights ready to explode, lockers tumble from left and right as monsters run desperately away from them, and winds of 60 miles per hour blow randomly into people’s backs as they walk down the stairs resulting in a swift death. In response of this sudden transparent assault, the school has allowed the use of holy water to subdue the rise of the Reformation of Assimilated Poltergeists Entities which the students, who could hold holy water, have taken to using with glee. While the expansion of the Poltergeists have been halted, a few students (mainly the ones with fairy wings) have decided to use this opportunity to accidentally spray holy water on the more unholy monsters of the school. Vampires, Demons, Succubus, and Incubus alike have been feeling the burn of this holy liquid and have in turned produced improvised scraps of iron to face off against the holy water guns of the Fae. In about one minute in slime time the school became a warzone of rusted metal, fairy blood, and undead ashes. Classrooms were turned into war rooms which turned into scrap rooms which were turned into water rooms which turned into classrooms once more thanks to Mr. Deus Ex Machina who is ensuring no one is seriously hurt in order to continue the plot. In other words, this is just another day at Monster High.

While the war for control of Monster High waged on, two figures that would be expected to be involved in the fight either directly or indirectly are strangely sitting together at a table and having a meal. One of them is a red cloaked hooded girl equipped with leather armor and bandage wraps providing her light protection from slashes and giving the girl a bonus to her cool factor stat. Her dark pinkish skin and green eyes gives an intimidating appearance of a rabid dog on steroids armed with a chainsaw. Clearly this was a person of someone you don’t want to meet in a heated argument involving fisticuffs or politics. The other person is a boy wearing a dress that is seemingly made out of a combination of leaves and silk that spread down gently as his legs hide innocently behind them; alongside his smooth skin and pointy ears that are holding a circlet of flowers his appearance gives the impression of a peaceful fairy princess. If you ignore the bits of blood, that trails down across the entirety of his dress and the fact that this narration has used male pronouns describing this “Princess”.

The former is known as The Slayer, a girl who has earned her namesake by slaying outlaw monsters who would dare cheat on tests and going around the school slaying anyone who didn’t cheat on tests just for wanton slaughter sake… and loot because she’s an adventurer as well. She is a foe not to be messed with; her mastery of the punching things really hard has left many with a fist in the face and then a lacking of a face. Her history of sneaking around and appearing out of nowhere keeps monsters on her hit-list keeping in mind a window to jump out of in case she attacks. The latter is By’ran or Bryan for everyone who doesn’t speak the ridiculous sounding language of the fairies. He is known as one of the many fairy royal children currently fighting for the throne; furthermore, he is known as the one with the highest body count and most brutally bloody victories. His usage of firearms and other steel weaponry (Using protective clothing to avoid his skin touching them) has ended monsters lives with their innards turning into out-ards.

The two are peacefully together; The Slayer curiously nibbling a hand that’s been put through intense burning and Bryan is cutting open a taco using a plastic knife and fork, his hands with lightly green glistening gloves that sparkled as he moved the knife. Bryan stabbed a piece of the taco with his fork and raised it to his mouth; the noise of hooves clicking to his table could be heard from everywhere in the cafeteria. The sound did not escape the attention of the two and they quickly turn their heads to find a rather angrily looking female Minotaur approaching them. Her hands slammed into the table, interrupting their feast.

This Minotaur girl is Katy, who was friends with Bryan and The Slayer to some degree. The two are able to enjoy talking about the latest in Fairy and Minotaur fashion and get along quite well. They even make each other food on Wednesdays sharing mushroom stew, with a Strawberry Chocolate Cake made from Fresh Strawberries Garnish as flowers for dessert (On the side note for Katy begging to eat that than Human Heart Fudge) and Smoked Salmon with a drizzle of Lemon Honey Glaze with a side dishes of white rice and asparagus or Chicken Pot Pie; although, their interactions aren’t always peaceful. Bryan’s violent escapades along with his fairy gang have not escaped Katy’s eye and has insisted on subduing his murderous acts through usage of footballs, the football team, Scott, iron traps, and bribery. Needless to say, the anger on her face is clear, but unusual on how red it’s making her.

“Bryan!” Katy yelled. “What. Have. You. Done?” 

Bryan looked around in his seat as he innocently chewed on his taco.

“Nothing?” He said as he gulped down the piece of food. “Why?”

“I don’t know if you have noticed, but your gang of fairies have been bombarding the school with holy water balloons!”

“Um Katy? I’ll have you know that my gang is not all fairies. They’re rock golems, nymphs, mermaids, and even a few undead.”

Katy crossed her arms.

“That still doesn’t change the fact that your gang is getting out of control!” She said. “They’re about to destroy the school! Again!” 

“My gang hasn’t done anything in the current war.” Bryan said, cutting another piece of taco. “In fact I didn’t even have any plans today.”

“I don’t believe that for a second! You’re always up to something; I prevented your would be Operation Lustful Connie and I’ll keep doing that to make sure something like Operation Fairy Purity doesn’t happen again!”

“Oh come on you have to admit that getting rid of those students was a good thing. Half of them were bullies and half of them were demons. Not to mention they were all responsible for the missing toilet paper crisis of ‘36. Insane demons and they’re chaos, wasting what countless trees gave their lives for. Filthy underlings, but that’s beside the point. The point is I haven’t done anything.”

“Then why is there a group of fairies trying to assassinate Damien?”

“Ok well to be honest the real question is why isn’t there a group of fairies dedicated to assassinating that devil be-” Bryan said before The Slayer stood up causing him to stop.

“Excuse me gringo!” The Slayer said in a Spanish accent because the game that this story is being written about was played by a group of people who decided to voice the characters and it just so happen that the person who voiced The Slayer went with a stereotypical Spanish accent. “Just because he’s a fairy doesn’t mean he’s responsible for every other fairies action! I think you’re being rude Amiga!”

Katy taken aback by this outburst quickly brought her hands up in the air and waved them around, trying to erase the accusation.

“H-Huh!” She said. “W-Wait no, hold on! I wasn’t trying to say that! I just meant that he has a history of doing things like this!”

The Slayer equipped her punching fists and started fisting the air so hard that the air itself began to flee away from her fists, creating a small portal in space time.

“We’ve been sitting here this entire time learning about each other’s culture and for you to go around putting him as the head of the race war going on is blatantly wrong!”

“Wait Slayer hold on I’m sure she didn’t mean anything about that.” Bryan said in an attempt to calm her down. “Right Katy?” 

Katy seeing an out in the situation nodded.

“Yeah!” Katy said as she began to stuff the specially made iron cuffs into her back pocket, on when she had them out I, the narrator don’t know when she had pulled them out.

“Hm…” The Slayer said. “I’ll forgive you if you stay with us to learn about Elven Mexican and Fairy culture.”

“Aren’t they kinda the sa-”

Bryan pulled out his pistol and fired up in the air.

“Check it out I recruited a fly into the Reformation of Assimilated Poltergeist Entities!” He said as he looked at Katy and then looked to the seat.

“Oh cool! Nice one! Fly lives don’t matter anyways!” The Slayer said as she started punching at the direction of the fly.

Katy took the seat and Bryan moved closed to her.

“You look extra pissed than normal.” Bryan said. “Is there something wrong?”

“You… Really didn’t have anything to do with the fighting this time?” She asked.

“I swear I literally had nothing to do with it. Plus if I did then Damien’s puny forces would be gutted open and bathed in honey for a fairy feast.”

The thought of fairy cuisine made Katy’s stomach go on strike; it also didn’t help as she saw the human arm with bite marks on The Slayer’s plate. Heroically holding it in her guts, her boldness ensured that the cells on strike were quickly subdued and their unions destroyed to make sure their work is undisturbed for now.

“Ew gross.” Katy said. “Anyways something did happen. Scott ended up getting sprayed by a fairy. Well the fairy sprayed him and well of course it didn’t do anything. That was when the fairy threw a molotov cocktail and then Scott discovered it was actually gasoline.”

“Oh.” Bryan said as he placed a hand close to his mouth. “You really thought I’d-”

“Well… no.” Katy said. “I mean I suppose that would count as unintentional if you were in charge of them. I might have rushed here with anger blinding me. I’m sorry for that.”

“Oh no it’s fine I get it. Scott was in danger and no one would blame you for getting a little angry; moreover, is Scott ok? I know from experience that when someone gets set on fire they usually end up on the crispy side.”

“Hey!”

“Ok bad choice in words but the meaning behind them is genuine.”

“He’s fine; I managed to throw my water bottle at him in time. The flames didn’t do much damage to his fur, only enough to make an in game portrait of him slightly different.”

“And the Fairy that did this? How are they?”

“Uh… Fine I guess?”

“Well that’s a problem that needs fixing.”

“Hey no killing!”

“Not even for the person who almost killed your boyfriend?”

“He is not my boyfriend! It’s just a crush! And I said no killing Bryan. I’m sure someone like you is skilled in the art of broken bones Kung Fu.”

Bryan smiled in approval to Katy. It seems Katy’s time spent acting as a diabolical milk salesman has paid off. Her creativity has gone up at least by two points.

“This is surprising though.” Bryan said as he chewed another bite of the taco. “I never expected The Slayer to be a person who cared much about culture to the degree that they’d get angry over it.”

“So you two were talking to each other?” Katy asked.

“It was bound to happen with the amount of times you hire her to keep me busy. I just find it funny that you’ll be kept busy by her for a change.”

A low grunt came out of Katy’s mouth, but sighed as she realized the situation with The Slayer could have ended poorly without the aid of her fairy friend. If that were to happen, she would have lost a vital asset in containing one of the troublemakers she has made friendly talks with. Such a loss could result in chaos reining the school for more than a week instead of every now and then.

“Alright then!” The Slayer shouted with a final punch to the ghost of the fly fleeing away both from The Slayer’s space-time breaking fist and Polly who was actively perpetuating the Reformation of Assimilated Poltergeist Entities culture. “You’re going to learn a lot about the Fairy and Elven Mexican culture so that you don’t offend someone like my friend Bryan here!”

Katy shot another stare at Bryan almost in disbelief that this situation is happening. Bryan shrugged.

“Bit funny how monsters get friends ain’t it?” Bryan said as he placed a gloved finger on his gun. “I mean just because I shoot at someone doesn’t mean I can’t be friends with them. Look at Connie.”

Katy rolled her eyes hearing Bryan’s usual weird phrases.

“So what am I learning about?” Katy asked.

“Well first off did you know that in Elven Mexican culture it’s custom to punch towards someone in order to greet them!” The Slayer explained as she punched towards Katy, stopping just short of her face. “Try it now!”

Katy gives out an average punch. Not too strong, not too weak. The Slayer’s eyes however beam in excitement.

“Good!” She yelled.

“It’s nice that the majority of our classmates are impressed by the simple things in life.” Bryan said as he began texting on his phone.

Katy then gave out a punch that stopped right to Bryan’s face and all he did was smirk which let out a small grunt out of Katy’s mouth.

“Alright!” The Slayer yelled dangerously swinging her fists around her head like a psychotic jump-roper. “Now that you’ve learned about how to say hello in Elven Mexican culture you now must learn about our history!”

“I don’t think we have the time to know about all of Mexi-” Katy stuttered.

“Elven Mexican history.” The Slayer said correcting her.

“Um… Help!” Katy said looking at Bryan.

“It’s not midnight so I can’t help you.” Bryan said. “And I already passed this smarts check. You’re on your own on this one.”

Katy gulped and mentally prepared herself to absorb all the information of Mexican Elven history. Unfortunately for Katy, the fact that she placed the words Mexican Elven history in her mind to prepare to learn about Elven Mexican history was probably the start of where she screwed up. Just like how mistaking a single letter while typing can lead to an avalanche of spelling errors or how misplacing a lone digit in a quadratic formula could lead to a deadly F. Katy’s mind could not handle the information forced into her. A daze of random trivia circled her thoughts; things such as how Elven Mexicans fought off Jewish Vampires using weaponized dreidel stakes, their president fought for a thousand years to master the art of Taco Tuesdays, and how the legendary chocolate cartel would give sugary treats to the children who smuggled the most drugs inside their bodies to other countries. Katy thinks she got a good amount of that correct, but in reality she’s only got half of the information correct.

The Slayer’s surprising knowledge in culture has left Katy in a stunned state for at least a minute. While she was recovering her consciousness, two smarts began to leak out of her left ear. She lost two smarts in the process, but gained one irreplaceable knowledge of partly correct Mexican Elven history which will ruin further party talk interactions.

The Slayer smiled satisfied in filling Katy’s head with new information.

“I see that you’ve learned Katy!” The Slayer said. “Great job! Now go forth with that knowledge and punch it into ignorant people like the old you, you were before!”

“I uh… Yeah!” Katy cheered. “I’ll do exactly that! Now I have to go to do just-”

“Wait!” The Slayer shouted. “I completely forgot! We have to teach you about fairy culture! I mean that’s where you’re the most ignorant!”

Katy sighed in fear of another check she doesn’t have a high enough stat for. Truly something every monster fears especially in Monster High. Luckily for her, the story will take pity on her and not screw her over like that because such a move would be totally uncool.

“Well go on tell me about Fairy culture.” Katy said. “I’m actually a bit interested.”

“Oh well I guess I can tell you about it, sure.” Bryan said as he put his phone away. “Yet in all honesty, all you need to really know is our kingdom is a meritocracy, at least when it comes to choosing the heirs. There are three families in our kingdoms that will raise their children to compete in becoming fairy king or queen. The way we compete is by subduing the other princes and princesses to your will thus gaining the most influence out of the three families. You can use whatever methods you want as long as you are the only one who doesn’t bow to another, you win.” 

“And what methods are those?” Katy asked, but then realized she was talking to Bryan.

“Slaughter!” The Slayer yelled out. “If people won’t bend then you gotta make them bend! It takes great courage and determination for a fairy to become a ruler! It takes hard work and study to enforce order and defeat your enemies! And if you’re getting punched badly by your opponents you gotta punch them back!”

If there was ever a nice way to describe mass murdering families to get what you want then this was the way to explain such a thing.

“Well in all honesty it wasn’t always like that.” Bryan continued. “We used to have things such as who would win the hearts of the public and who would dress the most beautiful, and who was the most intellectual. I remember one time growing up and watching the Nature Roses festival in which we celebrated nature’s beauty by putting roses on our heads. The last ruler became queen by giving out more flowers than any other candidate. Then there is also Huntin Humies and Organ Harvest festivals that decided our ruler that way. Huntin Humies is the holiday where we purge humans who dare try to steal our land. Organ Harvest is where we use the blood, flesh, bone, and organs of fairy criminals and our enemies in a ritual where we’d feed the forest that watches over us.”

Fairy culture seems to be a bloody mess both literally and figuratively, not at all what Katy thought they were like in those fairy tales she read before, another childlike dream crushed by the shocking truth of culture.

“These festivals are nice, but it’s important to remember that our culture and celebrations are decided by the ruler. The ruler makes the culture.” Bryan said. “So to put simply, you’ll know plenty about Fairy culture when my enemies either bow before me or hang on my wall.”

“Is that why you wanna get with Miranda?” Katy asked.

Bryan sighed as he looked away from Katy. The distant screams of the war going on in the hallway could be heard. The three looked at the battle still going on as one incubi wearing what might as well be a piece of underwear that was stretched out. It didn’t cover much, quite the opposite this underwear seems to be showing off this incubus’s chest, arm, and leg muscles. It didn’t help that this incubi was firing their pistol right next to their crotch.

“Looks like Connie’s leading Damien’s forces.” Katy said. “Dammit I left my footballs with Scott. Ugh this whole situation is a mess. Could you?”

“Nope!” Bryan said. “I’m completely neutral in this conflict!”

“Ugh!”

“Oh relax I’m sure the situation will solve itself and with luck the day will end with multiple murders!”

Katy sighed as she stood up and pulled out her phone, with her finger on Mister Janitor Bear’s number.

“Well I'm about to introduce you two to Minotaur culture.” Katy said. “And Minotaur’s never back down from their goals!”

“Wait really!” The Slayer asked. “I wanna learn! I must get stronger in the knowledge of other cultures!”

“What is with The Slayer wanting to learn about more cultures all of a sudden?”

“I’ve managed to pass a creative check that convinced her that knowledge is strength as valuable as physical strength. And that earned me some Elven Mexican chips. Thanks Slayer.”

“No prob dude!” The Slayer said. “Go get them Katy! Kill them all!”

“Ugh I’m not going to kill anyone just going to subdue them!” Katy yelled. “Geez why is everyone so homicidal in this school!?”

In the background Connie began to do things the narrator is uncomfortable saying out loud with the gun so the narrator will refuse to read such things out loud. Just know that involves their handgun’s recoil, their crotch, and a stick of dynamite. Use those imaginations people. Or don’t. Please don’t.

Thankfully, Connie’s act of harassing the narrator was stopped by a holy water balloon which righteously landed on their crotch. The screams reached the never ending screaming cave which the narrator will gladly say that these screams will be remembered for a long time. Immediately a flash shined through the cafeteria and into the hallway and right through the crotch of an unfortunate fairy boy. To say that the wound didn’t sprinkle out like a blood red fountain would be a lie, because that is exactly what happened. Katy turned to see Bryan’s gun having a trail of smoke leave its barrel.

Katy then pulled out a single iron cuff and attached it into Bryan’s wrist making him fall to the table.

“Ow!” Bryan shouted.

“I saw that! Oh I hope that kid is alright. Well whatever. That’ll keep you from killing anyone anymore!”

“How did you know that iron is a fairy’s weakness?” The Slayer said as she jumped up and down. “You’re more informed of their culture than I thought.”

Katy didn’t have the heart to tell The Slayer it was by accidentally dropping a small iron ball on a fairy’s head from the jungle gym due to a were-coyote’s dare for a cookie in snack time back in kindergarten; that stuck to her mind since then and that were-coyote never did give her that free cookie, but she did get a long scolding from her mother and the teachers. It really crushed her image about most fairies after meeting Bryan. In order to survive another school year, beings friends with homicidal or psychotic perverted individuals, she has to know what to do at times like this.

The Slayer went to hi five Katy and in turn Katy gave it back.

“So cool!” The Slayer said. “To take him down so easily! Culture is awesome!”

“I have experience. Minotaur Close Quarters Chain Combat helps.”

“You must teach me!”

“I most certainly will!”

Bryan groaned and laid his chin on the table. Katy looked at him, pulling out a sedative needle gun and some reduced anger and sex drive spray.

“Before I go and stop the fighting I do have one question.” Katy asked as she placed a padlock on the iron cuff ensuring he wouldn’t be able to cause anymore mischief. “Well I already asked it, but you didn’t answer so I’ll ask again. Did you wanted to date Miranda so you could have someone help you become king?”

Bryan let out a laugh as he turned away from Katy.

“I’ve killed the majority of princes and princesses already.” He said. “The ones who aren’t smart enough to surrender have formed a group to resist against me, yet I still can take them out without her. In truth, I won already, been putting them off so we could purge my enemies together, it would have been our first date activity we'd do. No... The reason why I wanted to date her is because the way she kills people with that trident and the way she laughs at their suffering and gloats in their face of how above she is in comparison to them is beautiful…”

Katy only stared at the crossdressing fairy prince, not sure what to say.

“And well… well the other reasons are secrets I wanna keep to myself.” He said. “Secrets that don’t matter much anyways. Like she’d notice a fairy like me.” 

Katy felt something like a passed sympathy check hit her heart despite sympathy not being a stat and Bryan passing such a stat would be surprising; nevertheless, she sighed and unlocked the iron cuff making Bryan slowly look up at her confused.

“Thanks for not going for Miranda that one time in lunch when Scott was sitting with her.” Katy said placing the padlock and cuff back into her pocket.

“No prob we’re friends. Weird friends at that, but I still subscribe to that one saying from the wise homie “Bro’s before ho’s”. Where’s this coming from?” Bryan asked.

“Oh I thought I’d thank you since I haven’t done so already.”

“Well in that case I’d like to inform you I got Scott a gift.”

“What?”

Bryan slowly pushed himself up the table to sit straight.

“While you were learning about culture I got my gang to buy a few gifts for him and you, but mostly him. Don’t worry there is no silver or anything like that.”

Katy smiled and then brushed Bryan’s hair.

“You’d be a decent kid if you didn’t go on mass killing sprees.” Katy said.

“Admit it.” Bryan said. “These murder sprees make things less boring here. At the very least my victims can say they went out with a bang!”

“Ugh!” Katy said as she turned away from him. “No more killing today or I’ll make you wear an iron dress! And throw you into an iron maiden!”

“Technically that fairy is still alive.”

“Don’t even try to kill anything!”

“Fine, fine!”

Bryan let out a laugh and Katy couldn’t help, but laugh as well.

“Hurry and go I wanna see how Minotaur culture asserts their dominance towards other cultures with their holier than thou morals.” Bryan said.

“Yeah I wanna see a fight!” The Slayer said with a fist in the air. “Vivi la non pacifistic pacifying!” 

Bryan raised his hand too and Katy placed a hand on her face.

“Weirdos.” Katy said as she charged ahead. “See you at the library Bryan!”

“See ya!”

And with an angry roar, the Minotaur began to charge into the crowd of undead and fairies and began to tie everyone up while someone in the background play some smooth jazz to this Minotaur takedown. Alongside the bear janitor, the two performed the deadly art of the bear hug squeezing people until they’re defenses were broken by aggressive snuggles. In the end, the Reformation of Assimilated Poltergeists Entities were dragged into ghost jail and were forced to learned about how forcefully groping someone who just came into the afterlife is a crime. The living students were subdued, but since they couldn’t tell which ones were active participants in the war, defending themselves, or actually doing their original job to subdue the ghosts, a war tribunal is being arranged by the principal to sort out the mess. All of the students cheered as it ensured they wouldn’t be taking classes despite the majority of them skipping classes anyways. The ones who were injured were taken into the dungeon infirmary of the school to be taken care of by the tentacle monster which some students (Mainly Connie) were too happy at the thought. Katy, Mr. Bear, and Mr. Deus Ex Machina were noted as the heroes of the school, the Enders of fun, and the masters of the race war. Deus Ex Machina did most of the work though and is currently passed out in a basketball hoop, praying to himself that the day solves itself with no more problems.

Back at lunch however, The Slayer is applying a nature ointment on a red mark that was left on by the iron cuffs.

“So amigo.” The Slayer said as she rubbed the last of the ointment on Bryan’s arm. “Are you feeling better?”

“I am.” He said. “There’s no reason to do this. I’m used to the pain.”

“Well we are friends now. It’s only common courtesy.”

“I hope you don’t get soft when Katy lynches you at me.”

“Hell no man our battles make up one fourth of my day.”

“Good because I have a few more schemes I wanna see you try and stop.”

“Though I suppose, I’ll be bandaging your wounds when I do win.”

“Same.”

The two laughed but the laughter stopped briefly when Bryan pulled out a folder from his bag with big red words in the middle which said “Operation: Tedget Bearer”

“What’s this?” The Slayer asked as Bryan passed her the folder. “Think you spelled some words wrong pretty boy.”

“The details are inside.” Bryan said as he took the last remaining taco piece and ate it. “Go on Slayer.”

The Slayer opened the folder and began reading for a few seconds. Her eyes then widen for a second and she looked at Bryan.

“W-What are you planning!” The Slayer asked almost panicked. “This is… Incredible!”

“Let me make it clear to you.” Bryan said. “Katy is my friend and I have no desire to hurt her in anyway. That being said, there was a time where she managed to cock-block me from getting to Miranda. While I plan my friendships to be long and eternal like nature itself I must make it clear that I will have revenge for faults made against me. You are to be my instrument in this plan, playing the right notes at the right time to ensure its success. Succeed and I will allow you to become an honorary fairy and you will be treated with respect when I become King. And of course I will buy you that legendary Elven Mexican Border Jumping Daggers Dating Sim you’ve requested, but if you don’t follow my orders to the letter or somehow bring harm to Katy and Scott’s relationship then I will bring down the might of the Fairy guard upon you and our games will become insanely one sided.”

The Slayer got out of her chair and kneeled to the ground, with the folder in hand.

“I will not fail you!” The Slayer said. 

“No rush though. Just get it done by this week and we’ll be good.” Bryan said. “See you at history?”

“Yes!” The Slayer said as she punched a hole into the ground and jumped into it, leaving a cloud of dust to float around the air and ruining everyone’s food.

Bryan crossed his legs and looked towards the camera as it began to zoom into his face, a face that hides countless murder plots and chaotic madness. Bryan then pulled out a fidget spinner and flicked it, making it spin a hypnotic dance as he raised it beside his face.

“They said no one could weaponized fidget spinners.” Bryan said to the camera. “They were wrong.”

A sinister chuckle grew into an insane laugh that became louder and louder as the fidget spinner spin faster. The bell rang masking the mad fairy’s laughter, hiding the impending insanity of his plotting. All those would fall before him and everyone will soon fear the alluring spin of the fidget spinner.

Meanwhile, Flan and Liam were about to get leave their table as they looked at the fairy.

“He looks like he’s having a good time.” Flan said. “What a lovable weirdo, Liam.”

Liam’s face blushed as he looked at the Fairy. No… He wasn’t looking at the fairy. It appears that he was looking at the fidget spinner.

“Such beauty. How it spins its so, empty…” He said as he tucked at his heart.

“Oh no…” Flan said seeing where this was going. “Don’t ev-”

The school mic system began playing the ending credits song and thus signaling the end of this short story. The narrator would like to thank all of you for reading along. Have a nice day and remember, Death doesn’t automatically mean yes when it comes to consent.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do another thing from this because this was fun to write and show my friends. Oh and for the bastard who cock blocked me from having fish and genocide I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE. Btw thanks for helping me edit this person who cock blocked me. Oh and someone let me know if I messed up on the tags.


End file.
